


Это утро

by Jaffeno



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая шалость, которая, я надеюсь, придется кому-нибудь по душе :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это утро

Проснувшись этим утром много раньше обычного, ты решила не выбираться сразу из постели, боясь потревожить сладко посапывающего рядом парня, спящего на спине и прижавшегося усыпанной веснушками щекой к твоему плечу. Коротая время до пробуждения Освальда, ты дочитывала любимую книгу и изредка бросала на него взгляд, наблюдая за тем, как скользят по бледной коже лучи солнца, что проникали в комнату сквозь окно.

Когда он вчера вечером без предупреждения возник на пороге твоей квартиры, с разбитым носом и залитым кровью жилетом, первым желанием было найти того ублюдка, посмевшего тронуть твоего друга, и разорвать его в клочья собственными руками. Однако, чуть позже Освальд, сидя в кухне и прижимая к носу пакет со льдом, пока ты оценивала нанесенный лицу ущерб, осторожно обхватив пальцами его щеку, объяснил, что тебе не стоит беспокоиться и тот "ублюдок" уже кормит рыб. А зная Кобблпота, ты понимала, что речь идет вовсе не о работе в зоомагазине.  
Домой он не захотел отправиться из опасения испугать матушку "своим ужасным видом" и нежелания попадать в "удушающую атмосферу чрезмерной заботы", в клуб ты не отпустила его сама - не стоило портить репутацию Освальда среди гостей и работников. Единственный вариант, что оставался - это оставить его переночевать здесь, в твоей собственной постели, так как ночь на диване обернулась бы крайне мучительно для поврежденной ноги парня. Тебе же самой он не позволил лечь на диван исходя из каких-то своих понятий вежливости и джентльменства. В итоге, после того, как Оз вернулся из душа, и небольшого совместного ужина, во время которого ты беспрестанно краснела - Освальд был щедр на похвалу твоим кулинарным талантам, вы просто завалились спать бок о бок.   
Не без тени смущения надо признать: несмотря на то, что вы знали друг друга много лет и многое пережили, всё же в диковинку было оказаться так близко. Но неловкость была побеждена неспешной болтовней и тихим смехом - ты пересказала другу последние сплетни - а засыпая, сложив руки на груди и уткнувшись лбом в Освальда, ты чувствовала на коже чужой, наполненный благодарностью и теплом взгляд и легкое прикосновение пальцев к своим волосам.

Освальд беспокойно заворочался, заерзав под тонким одеялом, и чуть отодвинулся в сторону, и ты, наконец, решилась воспользоваться моментом и выбраться из кровати.  
Бесшумно соскользнув на пол босыми ногами и натянув как можно ниже на бедра майку, в которой обычно спала - светить голым задом крайне не хотелось, ведь даже у внешне асексуального Кобблпота был предел, а дразнить его не хотелось - ты добралась до двери спальни.  
\- Ооох... Y/N, моя дорогая... - приглушенное бормотание, сопровожденное тихим стоном, заставило тебя резко обернуться и замереть на месте, едва коснувшись ручки двери.  
Освальд одной рукой придерживал твою подушку, прижимаясь к ней носом и громко вдыхая аромат твоих волос, оставшийся на ней, пока вторая его рука... Оу.  
Не то, что бы ты считала его святым и равнодушным к вопросу различного рода "удовольствий", но одно дело - догадываться, а совсем другое - видеть, как кто-то поглаживает свою утреннюю эрекцию, бормоча при этом твое имя. Стон повторился, и ты, решив, что это всё слишком сложно для раннего субботнего утра, выскользнула за дверь, направляясь в душ и позволяя парню вдоволь наиграться наедине с самим собой.

Минут через двадцать ты осторожно заглянула в комнату и широко улыбнулась при виде сонно хлопающего глазами Освальда, опершегося на спинку кровати и меланхолично растирающего колено.  
\- Доброе утро, соня, - ты прошла в комнату и опустилась возле парня, задевая боком его бедро. - Беспокоит? - спросила ты, мельком глянув на ногу и протянув ему чашечку горячего чая.   
Оз покачал головой:  
\- Не сильнее, чем обычно. Спасибо, - он благодарно улыбнулся и сделал глоток из чашки, затем запрокинул голову, щурясь от солнца, и медленно выдохнул. - Я был бы счастлив просыпаться с тобой каждое утро.  
\- Это?.. - ты вскинула голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Признание в любви? Да, это оно, - парень поджал губы и повернул голову в бок, к окну, напряженно глядя в его сторону, вероятно, ожидая издевки и отказа.  
Ответом же ему стал твой тихий счастливый смех и поцелуй в уголок рта...


End file.
